


nightslayer

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [16]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Battle For Winterfell, Double Drabble, Episode Related, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mild Blood, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: “As if I can stand by this whole time…” Arya mutters. Her mouth quirks up. Bran’s own lips faintly mimics hers. “No one is allowed to bully my little brother butme…” (Extended scene for Episode 3.)





	nightslayer

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR S8, E3. I HAD TO WRITE THIS. I LOVE THIS FAMILY. I LOVE ARYA AND BRAN. UUUUGH. I know that most of these drabbles are requests but I requested this for me and I goddamn did it alright,,,,,,, HOW ARE WE FEELING AFTER THIS EPISODE? Any thoughts/comments are welcomed!
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

The glimmer of iridescent frost clings still to Arya's brow and her dirtied, sweaty hair.

( _What remains of the Night King and his generals._ )

She races over, dropping her weapon, clutching onto the arm-rest of Bran's chair and murmuring his name. He doesn't look up, rolling his sleeve. Arya gawks, breathing heavily, touching her fingertips over his pale forearm. "It's gone," she whispers.

"You've done it," Bran tells her, solemnly peering from the disappearance of the Night King's mark to her.

It seems so long ago when her and Brandon Stark had been young saplings in the dawning of a warm, eternal summer, gleeful, running around. He had loved her as children do. Innocent. Full of laughter. They were family. To Arya, they _are_ family even now, covered in snowfall and dusk. Perhaps she is right.

"You defeated the Night King in battle. Now… … there is nothing of him left in this world."

Arya huffs, wiping a frozen clot of blood out of her eye.

"As if I was going to stand idly by this whole time…" she mutters. Her mouth quirks up. Bran's own lips faintly mimics hers. "No one is allowed to bully my little brother but _me_ …"

*

 


End file.
